


Continue With the Training

by WolfaMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Bobby Singer, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer's House, Castiel Gets a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Drug Use, Episode: s05e04 The End, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e04 The End, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: (5.04:The End) Canon Divergent after.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Continue With the Training

Continue With the Training  
By: Wolfa Moon.  
Summary: (5.04:The End) Canon Divergent after.   
Disclaimer: Don’t own.

Dean stood in his motel room staring at Zachariah. Refusing to say yes. Then Zach taking a threatening step backward instead of forward.  
“then I will just have to teach it again.“ with a snap of his fingers a form appeared on the bed. A bloodied covered haggard form. A form he recognized. The second he looked Zach flew away. Leaving the broken body on the bed. Stepping closer the body became recognizable.  
“Cas… Cas?” moving quickly to the bed he took in the wounded angel. His hands going to wherever there seemed to be blood flowing. Which happened to be everywhere. It wasn’t his Cas though. “Cas,” it was future Cas. All his cloths torn. Blood creeping from the corner of his mouth. Dean moved a hand to catch his face. Get his blue eyes to look at him. “come on. Damn it.” Dean picks up his cell phone. Speed dialing to this times Castiel. “get your winged ass…” here now. Flapping wings then a presence on the other side of the bed.  
“Dean?”  
“I know you can’t heal but I need your help.” Cas looks down at the figure. Standing there frozen. Every fiber in his being set on edge. “Cas help.” Dean’s voice pulled him out of wherever his thoughts went to.  
“how did he get here?” Dean is ripping cloths off the unresponsive Cas.  
“Zach.” Dean grunted getting the limp arm out of the unsalvageable shirt. “Now help me.” Cas sat down on the bed splaying his hands over the wounds. Dean watched. Cas had learned what to do to assist with mortal injuries. He found a bleeding wound and pressed down. Blood seeped between his fingers. Future Cas groaned, trying to get away. “I know he is not now you. But we have to help him.” Cas ignored him. His eyes studying the future self. “Cas?” Cas tilted his head. Eyes closed. Concentrating. The body quivered under his hand. Then it began to cough. Dean moved to help support other Cas. Cas backed off from the bed. Leaning on the bed for support. Dean looked to his current Cas. “you okay.”  
“I will be. His grace is barely there. I shared a little.”  
“you can do that.” Castiel just glares at him before standing up straight.  
“he is me. It is the Same. But I could barely reach it. He is mostly human. I cannot heal everything. But the most severe is attended. The broken leg and outer wounds need to be tended. The internal bleeding has been stopped.”  
“good job Cas.” Cas nodded. The figure turning and groaning in pain. “easy, easy.” Dean helped the future Cas roll on his side.  
Glazed pain filed eyes looked up at him. They focused on him.  
“why?” then they promptly shut. The body going lax on him. Dean looked to his Cas. Castiel had a question on his face. Staring deep into Dean’s eyes he saw. Saw what the future Dean had done. Looking away he looked at the future.  
“Cas I would never.” Running a hand through he greasy hair.  
“but you did.” Cas wobbled a little but he stood straight. “we need to take him someplace safe.” Dean nodded.  
“take him to bobby’s. I need to make a phone call. I’ll meet you there.” Cas nodded. He leaned forward and touched the future. Then both gone.  
Dean rubbed a hand over his face. Picking up the phone. Discarding the dried blood on it he made a call. “Sam.”

CT

Sam had discarded his heisted car. Sitting beside Dean in the impala Dean told him what had happened. Now making their way to Bobby’s.  
“so I said yes.” Dean nodded again. His metal to the pedal. Arriving in record time to home base.  
They both stepped out of the car. Dean hurrying up the steps and into the house. A shotgun pumped and aimed at him.  
“you know better boy then to come charging in here.” Dean looks to now Cas through the foyer entrance toward the study. “even if the idjit angel is here. He can’t heal your ass. Neither can he heal the lump you sent him here with.” Bobby laid the gun on his lap. Turning he entered his study. Cas sat on the edge of the desk. Future Cas lay on the day bed. Alive. Wrapped like a mummy. Clean and asleep.   
Dean approached slowly. Stopping to stand beside his Cas. Castiel didn’t move from his perch. Sam came in the room. Slowly he approached. Watching his brother stand beside the angel. Then looking down at the figure of observation.   
“what the hell?”  
“that’s what I said. Then he started coughing up blood. Wings and I have been patching him up until an hour ago.”  
“don’t give him any drugs.” Dean stated. They all looked at him.  
“why not? he’s gonna be hurting.”   
“he’s addicted to them.”  
“well he aint’ going cold turkey on my watch and in this condition. We can deal with that later.” Bobby departed form the room.  
“so this is future Cas.” Sam ask unbelieving. Looking at the present.  
“Zach wants to teach me a lesson. Again.”  
“so why bring him here?”  
“proof of what I have become, will become. What I did. I don’t know.” He looked to Cas. “what do you think.” Cas turned away from the alt self.  
“I don’t know. Maybe to face your demons.” Cas sighed so human. Dean watched. Watched every action and reaction. “Dean, what I become.”  
“you won’t. I won’t let this happen.” There was silence. Then Sam spoke.  
“so what do we do with him.”  
“we heal him and get him on his feet.”  
“on his feet for what. His world is gone now right.” Looking to both of his comrades. Seeing an answer they could not fathom to answer with conviction. “Cas?” the figure groaned. Sam turned to the figure. Moving slowly he approached. No one else was. “Castiel?” the figure jerked. Eyes moving rapidly. “Castiel.” He tried again. The eyes opened. Fear consumed them.  
“Lucifer.” Beginning to struggle to move. To survive. Dean moved over to help Sam restrain him. “no, no.” he began to fight.  
“easy Cas.” They tried to consol him. Then he froze. His eyes taking in the figure standing a the end of the bed. “I think I took to much this time.” Relaxing into the couch. Presuming this is all a high trip.  
“you did not.” Cas spoke. Startled eyes took him in again.  
“how?” he looked to the brothers. Side by side. “what did Zachariah do?”  
“he brought you from your final moments there to here.” Cas informed himself.  
“great. Filet his ass please.” Cas spoke to himself. Then relaxed back into the daybed. Then a thought crossed his mind. He turned to face Same. Using up his reserve he grabbed Sam. “don’t you ever say yes. Promise me.” Sa looked deep into the future wells. Wells that have seen so much. Sent a future none of them wanted to live. Sam nodded.  
“I promise.” Future Cas looked to Dean.  
“if he says yes. You say yes immediately.” Dean looked to his Cas then to the one who lay injured before him. A man who lived with out his yes.  
“maybe.” Cas smiled. Laying back into the soft bed warmed by day’s rays. He laughed. Dean looked out his now Cas.  
“he expected you to say no frikken way.” Recent events had started Dean thinking on the yes front. But also what the angel had done for him. Even falling. Remaining by his side. Through whatever. And he wanted to learn about that hell. And if it did come. How to prepare.  
Sending a text to chuck first.  
Hoard Toilet paper. It’s gold.  
A second later chuck texted back  
Shit.  
He had seen what Zach at wrought.   
Now to face the ending.

CT/

Dean watched as future Cas moved around the yard. Helping bobby fix a car. Bobby laughed at something the future Cas said. Wondering at what is being said. But also keeping his distance. He didn’t want to know al he had done. Bt also wanting to know. So he could prevent it. His time Cas went on his god hunt but would return for evening repast. Sam had taken a long walk around the perimeter. Waiting for the bombshell to drop.   
Injured as he was it didn’t stop him. Bobby handed him a beer.   
“thanks.” Future Cas took the bottle, open it and began to drink.  
“damn boy. Wonder if I could drink you under the table.”  
“you can’t. I may be human but I still have a high tolerance and can still sense things. It made me useful.”  
“and the drugs?”  
“dulled that empty whole where my grace was.” Bobby liked future Cas. Seemed like an aged fighter. Just like him. Still fighting. With all they have left. And what was left wasn’t much. “I missed you.” Bobby looks up at that. Saw the sadness there. Saw his passing.  
“was it quick?”  
“I don’t know.” Cas took a drag from his beer. Finishing it. Setting the bottle down he looked at the hunter. “I wasn’t there. Dean came back with the story.” Cas seemed sad. Looking away. Then he plastered a smile on his face. Looking back to his friend. Bobby half smiled at the emotional Cas. Cas huffed then pulled out a joint from his pocket.  
“where the hell did you get that?” Cas moved to inside the car. Pushing in the lighter.  
“I always have a supply.” The lighter popped. Pulling it out he lit the joint. Bobby watched as the tension seemed to seep out of the former angel. He didn’t approve but if it helped. Hell he had his liquor. He must have been staring. “want a drag?” bobby shrugged his shoulders. Taking it he took one.  
“nice.” Cas smiled. Taking it back.

Dean cringed when he saw the joint light. But what could he do. Sam came over to sit next to him.  
“what is it?” Dean motioned his head to the pair. Sam nodded.   
“so when is the big talk?”  
“dude he just woke up.”  
“yeah after 5 days in a coma.” Cas had induced a healing coma for his alt. this is the first day he is truly present and alive. Sam shakes his head. Not able to wrap his head around this Cas. “we’re gonna have to talk to him.”  
“I know Sam. But last I me I saw him my future me.” Dean paused still unable to wrap his head around it. “he sent Cas in as bait.”  
“bait, you would never.”  
“he did.” Alt Cas came over. Picking a bottle out of the cooler on the steps. Sam looked at the future. Cas smiled at Sam. “good to see, as you.” Taking a long swig. Sam tilted his head at then. Cas looked to Dean to explain.  
“you’re the devil.” Sam looked to Cas for confirmation. Cas nodded.  
“yup, you said yes. And the world went to hell. And us along with it.” Cas took a seat. Cringing as knitted skin pulled. Sam watched the ex angel show pain. 

CT/

“Hey what took you so long?”  
“Zachariah has up his patrols. It is harder to lay low .” Now Cas informed.  
“I remember those days. Got clipped a couple of times. Looks like you did get clipped.” Future Cas observes.  
“I did. But I managed.”  
“your hurt.” D  
“yes” Cas voices monotone.   
“what can we do?” Sam Asks.  
“he just needs to rest.” Future Cas comes over to look at the invisible wig.   
“I miss these.” His hands splayed out over thin air.  
“what happened?” Cas looks behind at his future self. Taking in the residue of wings. Nothing to fly with. A faint weighted reminder. Castiel moved to the couch to sit down besides Sam. Future Cas smiled moving to a chair. Twirling it around to take a seat.   
“life.” Rummaging through his pockets he pulls out a subscription bottle. Opening them they are snatched away by Dean. “Hey.”  
“No more.”  
“you expect me to go cold turkey?” Looking defiantly into Dean’s eyes.  
“we’ll moderate.” Huffing at the action. Knowing there is more. “What?”  
“that is more than my Dean would have done. He would just take them away and let me go fend for myself. After a day of my pleading he would toss them back. You know too busy trying to save what’s left of the world.”  
“so why did you stay?”  
“where else would I go?”  
“gone with your brothers.”  
“a family that I have rebelled against, for you. Sure they would just welcome me with open arms. That is a laugh and a half.” He rummaged through another pocket. Finding a loose pill there he shoved it in his mouth before anyone could object.   
“do you have any clue what you just took?” he rolls his tongue around his mouth theatrically.   
“Vicodine or an oxy.” Dean huffs as he walks out of the room to get himself a much-needed beer. He hated what he had become. Hated that future Dean didn’t care about one of his best/only friends.   
Sam looks to Now Cas to Future Cas. He needed away to wrap his around better at how Cas has changed.

CT/

Castiel of now sat on the roof. He normal sat there when he had no place to go. No duty to perform. Sit while humans slept.  
“you do know that there are much better things to do than sit on a roof and think.” Castiel looks at his future self. Worried filled him at what he has become. A shadow of himself. Future Cas can easily smile. Making his way to the angel. sitting down besides he looks up at the sky. Then he closed his eyes.  
“why did you not leave?” blue eyes look into blue eyes.   
“I though I had a purpose. Dean needed me. Especially after Sam said yes.” Shaking his head at the memory. “Dean shut down. Hell the world shut down. Stars began to fade form the night sky. Signs that the world is changing.” Taking in the stars again. “I went to heaven to se what Lucifer had done.” After a moment of silence the trechcoated angel tilted his head. Future Cas smiles at him. Missing how naive he was to the human world and way of life. “he didn’t do a damn thing. Kept it the way it is. Now more crowded so people share their heavens with others. But…” future Cas shivers in the night chill. “where else would I rather be. I loved my father’s gifts. They needed to be saved. Well I tried.” What more could he have done?  
Now Castiel looks sadly at his counterpart. True he loved humanity. But to become part of it. Going down this path he knew it was a risk. Already dying once. Only to be brought back. And then to become a shadow. The man shivered again. So human.  
Shrugging out of his jacket he handed it over. Future Cas stares at him then shrugs it on.  
“oh how I miss this.” Snuggling into the jacket and the remnants of warmth. Knowing how his counter would remain silent. Unlike Dean and Sam who are boisterous with their ideas and thoughts. Cas contemplated them mentally. Asking with eyes. “it became a hazard. Croats can quickly grab it and bring you down.” Nods. “I still have it I think or did I give it Jo?” future Cas drifted through his memories.  
“Jo?”  
“nice girl. One hell of an attitude.” Sighing heavily. “Croat got her. Dean put her out of her misery.” The conversation was sad. For the future is bleak. “don’t worry about it.” Slapping Castiel on the leg. “it’s all gonna change now.”  
“how so?”  
“well you know what is going to happen. Just keep Sam from saying yes. Stop Dean from saying yes. Remember who you are.” This gets now Cas to stare at his counter. Wondering what he is thinking. Then he smiles all knowing. Knowing everything is about to change.   
Hugging the jacket tight to him.  
“can I wear this for a while? I kinda miss it.” Cas nodded. It was technically his too. “thanks. And Cas?” Cas looks up at the future. “don’t ever change.” He enters back in through the open window.  
Now Castiel watches and contemplates. He has already changed so much. How can he not change? But he knew one thing he would not allow himself to become that. Yet how would he stop the inevitable.

CT/

Future Cas walked down the steps making his way through the study.  
“hey Cas,” Sam says from his position behind his laptop.  
“hello Sam.” Sam smiles. Cas had no opinion on him just he is Dean’s brother. But then.  
“Cas we’re friends right?” Cas nods. “so um… what happened?” Cas walked over toward Sam. Steeling the sweating bottle of forgotten beer to whatever had caught Sam’s fancy on the internet.  
“I’ll tell you tomorrow. So I only have to tell you once.” He drinks the warm beer. “but do me one thing. Don’t say yes. And take care of my younger self.”  
“dean will do that.” San says shocked. Castiel is Dean’s friend and that meant a lot to Dean.  
“no, he will keep him/me around. But you will have to help him.”  
“how?”  
“talk listen. Do what you normally do for a friends. Especially a naive angel who is still learning the rules of humanity. Don’t take me for granted. I can’t heal everything. And I am not all-powerful. I do feel pain, sorrow, happiness, regret. Angels feel. We just are very Spock about it.” Sam smiles at the pop culture reference. Expanding horizons.   
“ok, “ that is simple.  
“give him a hug once and a while. I always enjoyed the small embraces and quick touches. It centers me on my task. Makes me feel wanted.”  
“you are wanted.”  
“thank you. You are the one who is more vocal with your emotions and I thank you on that.” Sam nods at the words. Future Cas comes over laying a hand on his shoulder. Then it moves up to ruffle his hair.  
“hey,” Cas smiles. “are you okay?”  
“no, I need to sleep. Good night Sam.”  
“good night Cas.” Sam watches Cas leave the room. Returning to the article a breeze alerts him to the younger angel. “hey Cas.” It was starting to become a running gag. One would leave the other would enter. Déjà vu.  
“hello Sam.” Cas looks around then goes to lift on of the tomes that is before Cas.   
“what are you looking for?”  
“I am looking for something to read.” Sam likes Cas for he does like academics.  
“what do you want to read about?”  
“I do not know. But this book is something Bobby wants me to look over.” Sam eyes the book in his hands. The words on it in some dead language. Cas stands there and begins to read.   
“you can sit down.” Cas looks at him as if he asked him to jump off he empire state building.  
“thank you” Cas takes a seat. Sam get curious on something. He has never officially touched Cas in any other way then a handshake or a pull and touch of an arm. curious he grabs Cas wrist. “Sam?”  
“have you ever been hugged?” Cas tilts his head at this.  
“Gabriel use to give me hugs but I was a fledgling then.” Not since a child. Touch is a main part of humanity. Tactile sensations grounding one to the earth. Sam stands up.   
“stand up.”  
“why?”  
“humor me.” Cas does. Sam moves in before he loses his nerve. Wrapping his arms around the small frame of Castiels’ vessel. Holding him tight to him. Slowly and gradually the hug is reciprocated. A deep sigh is heard.  
“thank you Sam.” Sam brightens. He would hug the angel more often. It felt good to have another brother. And when he saw the twinkle in Cas’ eyes learning him that he enjoyed it.  
“you’re welcome.”

//The End//  
?Where I could possible have gone?  
~December 17, 2011: Last Touched.  
~Fool Zach that Future Cas is this Cas and kill him while now Cas kills Zach  
~Zach kill him.  
~Kill Cas and fut. Cas give what remaining grace to save now Cas  
~ I think or can have him live his life. Or just fade away since time rewritten.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.   
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.   
> April 24, 2020


End file.
